Robin
Robin 'is a main character in ''Batman: Shadow War ''and ''Batman: Red War ''as well as appearing in ''Batman: New War. ''He was the third and final Robin to Batman and became his partner. Biography Personality Robin has honed his skills to help defend Gotham City and became a protector of the innocent, however he is commonly underestimated as a sidekick, subordinate or a lackey rather than equal partner. Robin could be brutal towards his enemies and can severely injure them, and cage fights for additional practice. He has a light sense of humor and banters with his allies and enemies alike. Robin eventually reveals a great amount of frustration being treated as a sidekick instead of a hero and even doubted his own abilities, believing he could not live up to the mantle of Batman. He is also strongly against killing his enemies. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition: *'Master Martial Artist:' *'Master of Stealth:' *'Expert Marksman:' *'Intimidation:' *'Indomitable Will:' *'Gifted Intelligence:' Equipment *'Robinsuit: '''A red suit that has torso, arms and thighs with padding that is made of heavy kevlar weave with ballistic shin guards and military boots. He has a hood and a cape that allowed him to glide and defend. *'Bird Bike: 'An armored motorcycle used by Robin a his main mode of transport. *'Redboat: 'Robin's personal watercraft. *'Redwing: 'Robin's personal aircraft. *'Bo Staff: 'Robin's signature weapon and is a retractable metallic staff which can be used for offensive and defensive purposes, easily knocking out an average thug with a quick hit and could extend out into a ballistic shield. *'Grapnel Gun: 'Similar to Batman's and used by Robin to scale buildings and grapple enemies. *'Shuriken: 'Boomerang-shaped throwing weapons that was a non-lethal ranged attack alternative to firearms and there are also explosive, electric and remote-control variants. *'Smoke Pellet: 'Robin used smoke pellets from Batman's equipment. *'Explosive Gel: 'Robin used an explosive gel from Batman's equipment. *'Snap-Flash: 'Non-lethal explosives that could be placed on enemies and detonated on command. *'Remote Hacking Device: '''A device that can hack electronics and track signals. Appearance Relationships Quotes *"I won't let you down, Bruce. I'll keep fighting. Always." *"Robins are for good luck!" *"I'll leave the hacking to the computer whiz." *"Ahhh...books...I heard of those." *"That was easy." *"Joker tends to make a lot of those." *"I have my ways." *"You're done, Joker!" *"He missed, didn't he." *"I can take her." *"Really? That's not what it looked like from where I was standing." *"He was worried about you." *"If you need me, you know where I am." *"This'll end ok, I promise." *"Looking at this place, she's crazier than we thought." *"Whatever you say." *"Ever heard of thank you?" *"So, did you miss me?" *"I guess not." *"They're safe." *"Yeah, sure...of course he is." *"It can wait one night. I can help." *"We're a team. This city needs us both." *"Good to see you, Batman. I'm guessing this isn't a social call." *"But nothing you can't handle, right?" *"You don't have to do this on your own, Bruce. I can help you." *"I hope you're alright. This is insane." *"You took your time!" *"Thanks!" *"Thought you'd never ask!" *"I'd let him know if I were you. He's not always in such a good mood." *"When do I join in?" *"Let's make this count!" *"Did I pass?" *"So...looks like you made a friend." *"One bad guy coming up!" *"You haven't done that for a while." *"Is this gonna go on much longer?" *"What can I say, I'm irrestistible." *"I can't let you go. You know that." *"Of course I will, you trained me." *"What the hell are you doing!?" *"You have gone crazy!" *"I'm cracking up here." *"I'll make him talk." *"Maybe we can squawk 'em into submission." *"Let's get this sack of crap back to the GCPD." *"I think the honeymoon's over, Bruce." *"So everyone keeps telling me." Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Bat Family Category:Males Category:Vigilantes